Joey and Lauren - Wrong Choices
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Set after tonight's episode, Lauren realises she's made the wrong choice about letting Fatboy host his DJ gig at her house. But why's Joey being off with her?


As people continued to walk into the house, I couldn't help but think agreeing to let Fatboy host his DJ gig at mine had been the completely wrong idea. Joey slammed the door shut and turned to me…

"Nice one" he stated, walking away

I sighed. Great, my boyfriend was angry at me too! This was going to be a fun night. I made my way into the living room as Fatboy's music started blaring from the speakers he'd set up. People were gathered in the living room and kitchen, and it was getting hard to move around….

"What do you think you're doing?" I proclaimed as I heard ruckus coming from the kitchen, making my way in to see two boys fighting

"Come on. Out. Both of you" Joey shouted, grabbing them both by the scruffs of their neck, throwing them out the back door

He re-entered the house a minute later… "We're gonna have to do something. What?"

I sighed and glanced at Fatboy who'd just given me the news some people were trying to get "busy" in my Mum and Dad's room. Heading out of the room and up the stairs to sort that out, I left Joey alone, not being able to answer his question…

After getting rid of the people who were trying to get into Mum and Dad's room things started to settle down a bit and I stood in the kitchen, talking to some of Fatboy's partygoers…

JOEY'S POV:

I watched from the living room doorway as Lauren talked to some of Fatboy's partygoers. I was struggling to contain my jealousy as one touched her arm and she laughed. Sighing, I made my way into the living room…

LAUREN'S POV:

I walked into the living room a little while later, making my way over to Joey, wrapping my arm around his waist…

"You okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Mhm" he replied, taking a sip of his beer

We lapsed into silence, and I couldn't help but think he was angry at me about this whole party thing. Sighing, I made my way upstairs to check on Abi…

JOEY'S POV:

Sighing, I got rid of yet another drunken idiot. As I was about to shut the door behind me, a hand stopped me. Tanya and Cora had arrived home. I held the door open for them, shutting it behind them as they stood in the hallway with me, Lauren and Abi…

"Seriously, Lauren? Have you not got anything up here?" Cora asked

"That's enough, Mum" Tanya scolded "it's okay, darling"

"I'm sorry, I am. It was only meant to be a few people" Lauren informed her

Tanya nodded and made her way into the kitchen, Cora following. I sighed and smiled weakly at Lauren, who moved towards me, covering her face with her eyes as she buried her head into my shoulder…

"I'm off to get Oscar from the B&B" Abi informed us as she pulled on her coat

Both of us nodded as Lauren pulled away…

"I think we need to talk" she stated, motioning upstairs

I nodded and we made our way upstairs as Tanya, Cora and Fatboy sorted out downstairs…

LAUREN'S POV:

I shut mine and Abi's bedroom door, raising an eyebrow at Joey as he stood opposite me…

"What?" he inquired

"I get that you're annoyed with me for saying that I'd host the party but being off with me, not being like you normally are. That's just ridiculous" I sighed

"It wasn't because I was annoyed at you, babe" he replied

"Then what was it?" I questioned

"I was jealous" he admitted

"Jealous? Why?" I asked, confused

"I know you and Fats are just friends but seeing him touch you. Seeing him kiss you like he does. Seeing other guys touch you like they do. It got me jealous. You're mine, Lauren" he stated

I swallowed as he moved into my personal space, my back hitting the wall. Before I knew what was happening, Joey's lips had crushed against mine and I was kissing him back with the same amount of passion he was kissing me with. My arms wound around his neck as his hands dropped to my waist, holding me tightly in place as he ground our crotches together purposely…

"Joey" I moaned into his lips as his hands moved from my waist, lifting my shirt over my head

His lips trailed from mine and down my neck, unhooking my bra, beginning to lavish attention on my breasts. He unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them down to my ankles. He kissed his way back up my body and crushed his lips against mine again, lifting me up, my legs locking around his waist, my body between the wall and his body. Knowing we didn't have much time, I hastily unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall to his ankles, my hand dipping inside his boxers, stroking his already hard length up and down…

"Babe, we don't have time for games" he whispered

I smiled and pushed his boxers down to the floor along with his jeans, groaning loudly as his length slid against my folds. He pushed himself into me, beginning to thrust slowly…

"Faster" I whispered as my fingernails dug into his broad shoulders

He complied with my demands and began to thrust faster, my back hitting the wall repeatedly. My orgasm was approaching and I buried my head into his shoulder, knowing I'd have to do something to stop myself from screaming. As it hit, I bit on his shoulder, feeling him suck at the skin of my neck also as his high hit, him having marked me as his and me having marked him as mine…


End file.
